nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Full Counter
|rōmaji = Furukauntā |type = Counter Attack |user = Meliodas Chandler Estarossa |weapon = Dragon Handle Liz's Sword Lostvayne |other = Counter Vanish • Revenge Counter • Seven Deadly Sins • Fugutaiten |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 }} |Furukauntā}} is a reflective power possessed by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, the Pacifier Demon, Chandler and Mael under his Estarossa persona. Description Full Counter enables its user to reflect attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with more than double the power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter: the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves , and they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks. There are two variations of Full Counter. Meliodas can only reflect "magic" attacks; his version of the ability is useless against indirect attacks or an ordinary punch. He can supplement this ability through clones who can use it separately from the original. On the other hand, Estarossa can only reflect "physical" attacks. Techniques Meliodas * : With his palm facing an incoming attack, Meliodas folds his thumb and little finger. He then, rather than reflecting "magic" attacks, completely disperses the attacks used against him. * : Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. This is considered to be Meliodas' ultimate attack. When Meliodas used Revenge Counter against Hendrickson, Gowther stated that he had a survival chance of 0.2%. *'Seven Deadly Sins': A combination technique. Meliodas creates six clones with Lostvayne to reflect the attacks of each of the other six Sins directed against the target: Ban's Banishing Kill; King's Sunflower; Diane's Rush Rock; Gowther's Blackout Arrow '''; Merlin's '''Exterminate Ray; and Escanor's Cruel Sun. After the initial reflection, Meliodas reflects them once again, merging all attacks into a single powerful one in the process. * つの ＞ |"Nanatsu no Taizai" Gōgi - Fugutaiten|literally meaning "To not Allow the Sworn Enemy to Live in This World"}}: After Merlin uses Power Full Convertion to combine the strongest techniques from all the Sins, Meliodas's Trillion Dark, Escanor's Final Prominence, Gowther's Kill Switch, Diane's Jet Hammer, King's Sabaki no Yari and Ban's Crazy Rush, into a single attack, Meliodas creates various Physical Clones to reflect the attack various times, multiplying the power of the attack each time. Gallery Meliodas= Full Counter.png|Meliodas reflects Twigo attack Meliodas repelling Gilthunder's attack back.png|Meliodas reflects Gilthunder's lightning attack. Meliodas returning Guila's attack.png|Meliodas reflects Guila's attack. Meliodas using Counter Vanish.png|Meliodas uses Counter Vanish on Cain's attack. Meliodas using Full Counter to stop Guila's attack.png|Meliodas reflects Guila's explosive flare. Meliodas Full Counter the Holy Knights.png|Meliodas uses Full Counter on Holy Knights Meliodas holding the power of Revenge Counter.png|Meliodas holding Revenge Counter The Demon King destroyed by Meliodas.png|'Seven Deadly Sins Combo Technique: Fugutaiten' |-|Estarossa= Estarossa using Full Counter against Escanor.png|Estarossa using Full Counter to reflect Escanor's attack. |-|Chandler= Chandler_using_Full_Counter.png|Chandler using Full Counter against Merlin. Chandler using Full Counter against King.png|Chandler countering King's Increase Animated GIFs Meliodas= Meliodas using Full Counter on Guila.gif|Meliodas reflecting Guila's Explosion Meliodas using Counter Vanish on Cain's Blaze attack.gif|Meliodas using Counter Vanish Meliodas activating Revenge Counter.gif|Meliodas activating Revenge Counter |-|Estarossa= Estarossa Full Counter.gif|Estarossa using Full Counter against Escanor |-|Chandler= Chandler_using_Full_Counter_against_Merlin.gif|Chandler using Full Counter against Merlin's Magic Seal References }} Navigation es:Full Counter Category:Abilities